


Discipline

by umathurman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurman/pseuds/umathurman
Summary: “I don’t remember ever actually agreeing to that deal,” Klaus retorted, pouting a little. “As I recall, you just started ordering me around-- kind of like now, actually. A little bit of weed never hurt anyone, Five, maybe you should give it a try sometime, you could use some loosening up-- oof!”In which Five takes it upon himself to ensure Klaus's sobriety.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218
Collections: The umbrella academy





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, that is all.

“Look, Five, I can explain…” Klaus stuttered, taking several steps back from his brother’s furious expression. It was a lot more intimidating now he looked like an adult man, as opposed to a murderous 13-year-old. “It was just weed, okay, that barely even counts as a drug!”

“Come here, Klaus,” Five said sharply.

Klaus didn’t usually make a habit of  _ listening _ to his siblings when they got it in their minds to order him around, but, well, Five did sound awfully authoritative. Angry and commanding was a good look for him. Mind you, just about anything would be a good look for Five’s twenty-eight-year-old body. Five had aged up extremely well, in Klaus’s opinion, and Klaus’s opinion was definitely the one that counted when it came to those sorts of things.

He shuffled reluctantly closer to his brother, who reached out and grabbed him by the front of his crop top.

“The deal was  _ completely sober _ . Not a sip of wine. Not a puff off of a joint. Completely, 100% sober.”

“I don’t remember ever actually agreeing to that deal,” Klaus retorted, pouting a little. “As I recall, you just started ordering me around-- kind of like now, actually. A little bit of weed never hurt anyone, Five, maybe you should give it a try sometime, you could use some loosening up-- oof!”

Five had sat down abruptly into a large armchair, and in the same breath seized Klaus and thrown him face down down over his lap. Klaus kicked out and squirmed instinctively, but he knew that even Five’s preteen body would have been able to manhandle him; in his adult body, he barely even seemed to notice Klaus’s ineffective struggle. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Klaus squawked.

“Teaching you a lesson,” Five answered calmly, before bringing his hand down on Klaus’s ass in a ringing slap.

Klaus yelped in surprise and pain. He’d been spanked before, of course, mostly for fun. He’d never found it all that painful, compared to Reginald’s cane. But Five’s arm was  _ strong _ . Worse, he could feel his cock already starting to stir.

“F-five, darling,” he stuttered. “You have  _ met _ me, right? Do you really think that a spanking is going to-- ow!”

Five delivered three more spanks with business-like speed and precision and yeah, Klaus’s cock was definitely joining the party now.

“No weed,” he said sternly. “No booze. No pills, no coke, no fucking heroin or meth or whatever the hell else you’ve put into your body over the years. I didn’t come back from the fucking apocalpyse to watch you die all over again, Klaus.”

Klaus was trying to listen, he really was, but Five was hitting him  _ really hard _ and it hurt and the feeling went straight to his balls and  _ god _ he was so hard already. 

The onslaught stopped momentarily, and Klaus let out a sigh of relief. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Five’s hand on his lower back kept him in place. 

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Klaus said. “I’m  _ sorry _ , okay, I won’t do it again.” He wasn’t above grovelling a little if it meant he got to go jerk himself off and relieve some of the ache in his balls, okay?

Five snorted with amusement. “No, you won’t,” he said. “I’m going to make sure of that.” With that, he was dragging Klaus’s pants down, ignoring the alarmed squeal of protest.

“Five!” Klaus yelped. “Come on, this is undignified and frankly a little incestuous--”

“You’ve never been dignified in your life, and I think your boner brought us into incestuous territory a while ago,” Five retorted, patting Klaus condescendingly on the head. “Nice panties.”

“They’re comfortable,” Klaus said sulkily. 

And okay, usually he was happy to parade around mostly naked, but it was a little embarrassing to be forcibly stripped by his brother so he could spank him like a naughty kid, and not even for sexy reasons. He’d been in much more humiliating situations, but usually he was at least properly high and therefore mostly immune to shame. 

When he felt Five’s fingers hooking into his panties and starting to tug them down, he reached down to try to hold them in place, kicking his legs uselessly.

“Come on, you’ve made your point-- stop that, why do you even want to see my naked ass anyways--” 

Five grabbed his wrists with one hand, pinning them to the small of his back, and pulled his panties down to his thighs with the other. Klaus felt his face flush bright red. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been embarrassed enough to  _ blush _ , but apparently, even he had his limits, and his brother spanking his bare ass was one of them. Who would have thought.

When the first blow fell on bare skin, Klaus couldn’t bite back a whimper. 

“Ow, Five, that really hurts!” he protested, kicking his feet as another several spanks came in quick succession. “Ow ow ow! Please!”

“Good,” Five said ruthlessly. “It’s supposed to hurt, you idiot.”

Klaus found himself forgetting his nudity and embarrassment as the pain worsened. His ass was on  _ fire _ . He squirmed around on Five’s lap, trying to get away from the blows, rutting his painfully hard dick against Five’s thigh in the process.

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he devolved into full-on begging for mercy. “I’m  _ sorry _ ,” he moaned miserably, his voice thick with tears. “I won’t do it again, I really won’t, just please-- I’m not going to be able to sit down for  _ weeks _ , Five, come on--” 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Several hard smacks landed on his thighs, and finally he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, dissolving into a full-on sob. “Twenty more. Count them out, properly, or we’ll start over.”

“Who are you, dad?” Klaus managed to snark through his sobs, earning him several hard spanks to his glowing red sit spots. 

“The sooner you start counting, the sooner this will be done,” Five said smugly. 

Klaus gave in. “O-one,” he choked out miserably. 

By the time he got to ten, he was sobbing too hard to continue counting, and Five paused for a minute. His hand rubbed Klaus’s lower back, almost gently. “Almost done,” he said. Then his voice became amused again. “I can’t believe you’re still hard.”

“Oh, f-fuck you,” Klaus managed. 

The last ten were lighter than the others had been, but his ass was so tender that it made little difference. He sobbed with relief after finally whispering “Twenty”, too exhausted to even start squirming off of Five’s lap. He stayed in his undignified position, his bare crimson ass on display, panties around his thighs, his swollen cock partially visible to his brother’s eyes.  _ Get it together, Klaus, _ he told himself.  _ You made less of a fuss when Reginald caned you _ . But he couldn’t find the energy to move.

Five reached under the armchair, and emerged with a tube of cream. Klaus moaned with relief at the cooling sensation as he started to rub it into his glowing hot skin. It felt good.  _ Really _ good, in fact. Klaus shifted a little, and his cock rubbed against Five’s thigh. He choked out a little moan, and couldn’t quite stop himself from doing it again.

Five laughed a little, but made no motion to stop him. Emboldened, Klaus continued to rut against his brother’s pants, smearing the fabric with pre-cum. He was so close, and there was probably something wrong with him that being spanked to tears had gotten him this hard, but damn it, if he had to go through this then he was at least going to get an orgasm out of it. 

He didn’t really notice Five reaching under the armchair again except for how it shifted his thigh. Klaus could feel his balls tightening. His orgasm was within reach, just a little more and-- 

Five was lifting him, taking away that precious friction on his cock, setting him back on his feet. Klaus whimpered brokenly, his hips continuing to thrust forward into the empty air, reaching for his cock to give himself the final jerk that he needed-- but Five slapped his hands away, and he was holding something, what the  _ fuck-- _

The cock cage was locked into place before Klaus was able to properly process what was happening. 

“What the fuck, Five!” Klaus screamed. He reached down again, desperate to get a hand around himself, and found himself grabbing ineffectually at metal instead. “Take this thing off!”

“Spanking you would hardly be much of a deterrent if you were able to get off on it,” Five said reasonably. “This should be a good incentive to stay clean, shouldn’t it?”

“I-- come on, be reasonable, I told you, I won’t do it again--” Klaus babbled, still desperately trying to rub himself through the cage. “Five,  _ please _ , come on--” 

“Three days should do it,” Five said. “Come see me on Friday and I’ll unlock it for you.”

“Three  _ days _ ?” Klaus shouted. “I haven’t gone three days without coming since before I was  _ capable _ of coming!” 

“Then it should be a good reminder.” The bastard was smirking. Klaus was going to kill him.

“You’ve made your point,” Klaus whined. “Five, come on, you can’t do this to me--”

“I can, actually,” Five said. “And if I start to get bored of your whining, I might consider holding onto the key for a little longer. Or putting you back over my knee.” 

Klaus whimpered and slumped into the armchair, only to yelp and jump back to his feet when his bruised ass made contact with the chair. Five watched with satisfaction.

“Off you go, then. Oh, and Klaus? If you even think about getting stoned again? I swear to god, I will lock your cock up for a month.” 

“I hate you,” Klaus grumbled, glaring daggers at his brother.

“Love you too,” Five responded.


End file.
